Sickness, Aliens and Lack of Better Judgement
by Brentinator
Summary: "I'm fine, Aunt May." "Really? You've been running a high fever for the past two days, you've been extremely sensitive to light and your shoulder is injured, badly." "It got poked by a alien. There is a big difference."


**Hey guys! New Spider-Man one shot!**

 **So I wrote this back in April/May for a friend of mine's birthday, which still hasn't happened, but I ended up writing something else for her XD.**

 **So, I'm posting this now.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy this awful one shot.**

"I feel fine, Aunt May." Peter insisted before letting out a small cough after she read off his temperature to him.

"Really? You've been running a high fever for the past two days, you've been extremely sensitive to light and your shoulder is injured, badly."

"It got poked by a alien. There is a big difference."

"Except the alien's poison, venom, whatever it is, is effecting your healing, which is why you have the flu in the first place." May sighed, putting her hair in a bun as she talked. "Unless the world decides to implode, you are not leaving till you are better, understand me?"

"Yes, Aunt May." Peter nodded before coughing again while May straightened out her dress, glancing over nervously at her nephew.

"That cough doesn't sound great... Have you been taking your meds?" She asked, pushing his fluffy, overgrown hair from his eyes.

Peter nodded a second time, and started to lay down on his right side, pulling his blanket over him while trying not to disturb his shoulder.

May tucked him in fully and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back in a hour, alright? Stay here."

"Where are you going?"

May smiled softly at the sick teenager before replying. "I'm going on a date."

"That's awesome, Aunt May." Peter sat up and smiled before coughing a third time.

"I'm glad you're okay with it." She smiled, gently laying him back down on his right side and tucking him in again while talking. "There is soup in the fridge if you want something to eat, but just try to get some rest. I'll change your bandages when I get back. Call me if you need something and I'll be right back."

"Okay. Love you."

May smiled, kissing his forehead. "Love you too." Before closing the door and heading to the Thai restaurant down the road for her date.

Peter planned on sleeping the entire time, and he did fall asleep for about twenty minutes shortly after May left, before waking up, being surprisingly hungry.

So he went downstairs, doing his best not to hit his shoulder against the wall, to reheat the chicken noodle soup that May had made for him yesterday (one of the few things she could cook.)

When he went downstairs, he decided to turn on the TV while he waited for the microwave to heat his (dinner? Maybe a ten PM snack.) And left it on some channel May had been watching. He wrapped himself in his blanket, starting to shiver from his fever.

"We interrupt your program with this news report." The TV informed as it switched from the marathon of Real Housewives of New York to a news report.

"A fire has broken out in the old Avengers building. While Tony Stark and the Avengers have relocated upstate, the millionaire still owns the building. A couple of the Avengers, as well as several firemen, are trying to put out the fire now, but there is a high chance of it spreading and the entire area has been evacuated and closed off to the general public."

Peter didn't even turn off the TV before throwing the blanket against the couch and suited up, slinging out the window.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Rhodey, is the fire getting worse?" Tony questioned, spraying down the fire with a fire extinguisher, however, the flames looked as though they were getting bigger.

"The firemen said that anyone still in the building are most likely gonna die from the smoke or flames, so I'd say yes."

"Is Cap still inside evacuating people?"

"Yeah. He said he can't find Helen inside, but she's the last one."

Before Tony could give Rhodey another command, however, a excited but nasally voice broke through the coms.

"Hey, Mr. Stark!"

Iron-Man looked down at the fire, only to see Peter swing upward with his webs, causing him to yell.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing!? You're supposed to be at home!"

"I saw what was happening on the news? What do you want me to do?"

Tony knew there was no way he was gonna be able to force Peter home until the fire was out, so he reluctantly insisted.

"Go take Rhodey's spot helping the evacuees. Rhodey, go find Cap and Helen."

"On it!" Peter insisted, swinging down toward the crowd while Rhodey disappeared behind the flames. He landed on his feet, ushering the evacuees to the tent and at the same time, keeping the bystanders away from the growing flames.

"My husband's still in there!" Peter heard a shout from the crowd, only to see a woman trying to push through the crowd, tears running down her face as the firemen held her back.

"Mr. Stark, there are more people in the building, and Rhodey isn't back yet!"

"Underoos, stay where you are, alright? Rhodey's on his way out with Helen and Cap, and I'll find the rest of them."

However, before Peter could respond, the fire was finally extinguished, and the firemen started to go inside the charred building to find the people inside, and Peter grinned seeing families being reunited in front of him, even though he knew that there was no way the Avengers tower was gonna be fixed. After all, it was black and crumbling behind him.

Tony landed on the ground just as Rhodey, Steve and Helen emerged from the building, and Tony put a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Good job, kid."

Peter beemed with excitement under the mask, reminding himself to Ned later about this.

"Head to the compound. I'll call your aunt and tell her where you are so she doesn't get worried."

Peter nodded, still grinning as he slung upwards, swinging on the skyscrapers, heading upstate with directions from the built in GPS.

"Mr. Parker, your fever is at 101.3 degrees Fahrenheit. Would you like me to contact Mr. Stark?"

"I'm heading there now, Karen." Peter coughed as he latched onto another building. "Don't worry."

"It is my job to keep you safe."

Peter just sighed, continuing to swing from building to building until reaching the compound, and swung toward the entrance...But didn't stick the landing.

Instead, he went right through the window, causing it to shatter, and the glass to surround and cover his body, as well as cause multiple injuries.

"I've detected a moderate concussion, a fracture on your right wrist and several cuts that will require stitches. Calling Mr. Stark."

"N-no, Karen!-hey, m-Mr. Stark..."

"How'd you get into trouble fifteen minutes after we just saw each other?"

"I-I crashed into the w-window."

He heard Tony sigh on the other end, and the sound of clicking buttons as his vision started dimming before receiving a reply.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Peter, don't-"

But Peter faded into darkness after that, covered in glass shards.

••••••••••••••

"Hold him down. This is gonna hurt."

Peter's vision slowly returned in blurs and snippets...and then he felt the stabbing pain in his side, and that's when his vision fully came back.

A large, BRIGHT, light (seriously, should it have been that bright?) caused him to squeeze his eyes shut and quiet deep in his throat, due to the pain also coming back.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Underoos. Good job staying passed out for the worst of it."

The spider powered teen raised a eyebrow at his mentor, and then he felt the sting of a glass shard being pulled from his body, and that's when he fully registered what was happening.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Peter cried out as he tried to scoot away from the tweezers pulling out the glass in his side.

"Peter, it's almost over." He heard Tony trying to calm him down, but the stabbing pain told him otherwise as the tweezers started to ease out the last piece of glass.

Peter pressed his head against the pillow and held in a cry, trying to pull away from the tweezers yet again as he cried out.

"Done." Bruce told him, cleaning the last wound before wrapping the bandage around his abdomen.

Peter propped himself up with his right arm in order to sit up, and thanked Bruce before finally looking Tony in the eyes, and kinda regretting it when he saw the look on his face.

"A-are you mad at me?" He asked, stuttering at first.

"Well, let's see. You came here after a fire I told you to stay home from cause you've been sick with the flu for the past two days and when you came here, instead of using the door like a normal fifteen year old, you decided to come through the balcony, but instead of sticking the landing, you broke forty five thousand dollars worth of glass and almost caused me to have a heart attack over you. Mad, yes. Worried, yes. Gonna tell your aunt that she needs to find a way to keep your ass on the couch when you're sick, definitely. But relieved you're okay? Absolutely."

"So I'm off the hook?"

" No, I'm just holding off your punishment for when you don't look like shit."

Peter snorted in response as Tony turned off the lights and left, and while Peter would've normally protested to laying alone in the dark while sick and injured, he just needed to get some sleep.

The end.


End file.
